A Second Beginning
by ntd-eva00
Summary: A Rei and Shinji fic, chapter 4 finally up!!
1. The Second Beginning

Chapter 1. Promising Future   
  


Apocalypse, that's the only word that could describe the horrible scene before him. The whole 

world was a dark shade of red as the Third Impact took place. Despair and fear took hold of him 

as he was hanging, involuntarily in midair inside of the giant Evangelion. Guilt soon entered his 

mind as he started to believe all these innocent people are dying because of him. Images of the 

people he knew flashed in his mind so fast that he could hardly tell one person from the other. 

Misato, Asuka, Kensuke, Ayanami . . . Ayanami was the one image that stood out.   
  


"AYANAMI!". 

He sprang back to reality, out of his dream, out of the hell he remembered from two years ago. 

Shinji's first reaction was to sit up, but he soon realized he wasn't alone in his bed. There was a 

feminine figure lying next to him with her arm wrapped loosely around his waist and her head 

lying on his chest. Rei always slept in this fashion. Shinji liked that she was close to him, close 

enough that he could feel it every time she breathed in and out. She completed him. It hurt his 

heart every time she was away from him. Shinji began to like nighttime more and more as his 

and Rei's relationship grew. It was a time they could be close together, and he loved it. Rei had 

her own reason for sleeping so close to Shinji. She felt protected when she was near him, 

nothing could hurt her is she was by his side. She was tired of being alone, tired of being made 

fun of, tired of being a doll. When she was with Shinji all the negativity in her life, disappeared.   
  
  
  


Shinji's exit of his dream apparently woke Rei from her peaceful slumber. Seeing that her 

companion was wide awake she sleepily asked "What's wrong Shinji?" He didn't answer her for 

a few seconds so she repeated her question more concerned this time. Shinji gave her a 

reassuring smile and put his hand on her cheek, "Nothing, nothing at all, go back to sleep Rei" 

So she did just that. Rei pulled Shinji closer to her and pulled the covers up to her neck then 

returned to her dreams. As he watched her sleep the only thought that crossed his mind was, *I 

love her*.   
  


Shinji was fairly startled when Rei raised herself a little above his face and whispered "I love 

you too." The crimson eyed girl then softly kissed him and lowered herself back onto his chest 

where she fell asleep again. The moon shone through the open window and illuminated her, 

Rei's pillow soft, blue hair was lightly matted against his skin, her lips were curved into a small, 

content smile. Her shoulders slowly heaved as she slept, her satin like skin seemed to gleam in 

the moonlight. "She's beautiful" Shinji quietly said to himself, her smile widened a little as he 

thought *There's nowhere else I'd rather be*   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2. The 2nd Beginning   
  


The sky was blood red, everywhere he looked he saw destruction. To his left he saw a large 

ocean of what he thought to be LCL. To his immediate right he saw Asuka. "So this is hell" 

Shinji causally said. Asuka then sat up beside Shinji "No you moron, don't you get it? This is the 

second beginning, you gave man a second chance." Shinji ignored her insults and thought to 

himself *If they expect me to be Adam and Asuka to be Eve they must be out of their damn 

minds. Asuka hates me, and I find her more and more annoying every time she speaks. What 

were they thinking?* As Shinji pondered his dilemma a sound came from the LCL, bubbles, 

then a head rose from the copper tasting liquid. "So you wished the doll back too, huh Shinji?" 

the redhead griped. Rei stood there drenched with LCL, naked, wearing her usual expression. 

"Ikari, I do not think it is appropriate for me to be undressed like this. May I please borrow your 

shirt?" Rei said in her usual monotone. Shinji wiped the drool off his mouth and after removing 

his shirt he handed it to Rei who slid the shirt down over her head. She then sat down beside 

Shinji and pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled the shirt over her legs. *She's stretching 

my shirt* Shinji thought, but quickly dismissed the idea and asked the blue hair girl "Is that 

better?" Rei replied "Yes, thank you Shinji." "I...I'm glad you're back Rei" Shinji said with a smile. "I am happy that I was able to come back" Rei replied.   
  


Asuka, who had now rolled her eyes for the fifth time at Shinji's pathetic attempt at flirting, got 

herself up off the ground and asked "Where the heck is everyone?" Shinji, you pervert, did you 

just wish for us two girls back?" As if on cue a blindly bright flash filled the sky, all three pilots 

covered their eyes. As the light dimmed some he saw that the crimson red sky started to change 

colors. The ocean of LCL started to change too, it turned a lighter color of yellow, then began to 

recede. "What the hell is happening?" Asuka nervously asked. All the destruction that Shinji 

saw seemed to reverse itself. The buildings that were toppled over, righted themselves, the cars 

that were on fire, put themselves out, the ocean of LCL turned into water, and the pinkish sky 

turned blue. "Oh my God" Shinji exclaimed. "Everything's back to normal" "Where are all the 

people?" Surprised, because Rei asked that question Shinji worriedly said he didn't know.   
  


All at once Rei's question was answered. All the people faded in from out of nowhere. First, they 

all looked like phantoms who were transparent, then the ghosts began to gain substance until 

they were as solid as Shinji. A small crowd began to gather around the three children because of 

their unusual appearance. Asuka, with her bandaged eye, Rei, with just a shirt to cover her 

entire body and Shinji who wasn't wearing a shirt. "Th . . . They're all back" Asuka said 

dumbfounded at the sight that had just appeared.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3. Exploring the New World   
  


It was as if the entire world had been completely restored. Shinji wondered if anyone besides 

their small group would remember. Shinji hoped not, it made him feel guilty just thinking of the 

whole thing. "Where should we go?" Shinji asked his group. "I think we should head for the 

command center." Rei said. "Not a bad idea Doll" Asuka's insult phased Rei only for a second 

then she went back to her emotionless state. "Stop!" Shinji exclaimed, "Even after the Third 

Impact, you're still picking on her?" Shinji's outburst caught both girls off guard, Asuka most of 

all. "Look boy, don't think for a second that just because you wished me back that I won't kick 

your ass right here and now. Shinji wasn't as eager to defend himself so he just backed off and 

let Asuka insult him more. Rei didn't show it, but the fact that Shinji defended her made her 

think *Why is Ikari defending me?*.   
  
  
  


It's a good thing they didn't have far to walk because Rei was still have naked, thought she kept 

trying to pull the shirt Shinji had lent her down far enough to cover everything that needed to be 

covered. When the trio finally arrived at the compound, what they saw bewildered them all. The 

compound wasn't there. There was a gigantic hole where the top of the GeoFront should have 

been. Apparently everyone who remembered "The End" gathered at the Nerv HQ, which was 

now just a large crater in the earth. Asuka saw Kaji and screamed happily for him to come over, 

her happiness was some what cut short when she saw Misato following him hand in hand. 

Never the less she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Mister Kaji, I'm ever so glad to see you 

again, it feels like forever since I saw you last." Asuka happily exclaimed. Rei, who was a little 

tired from their walk sat down and pulled her knees under Shinji's stretched shirt. Misato caught 

a glimpse of Rei and yelled "Oh my God child, where are your cloths??" The half naked girl was 

just about the begin a long drawn out explanation on why she was half naked but Misato 

interrupted her "No matter, here, take my jacket and wrap it around your waist" Rei did so 

gladly.   
  
  
  


"Hello my son" a familiar voice came from behind Shinji who turned around to see his mother 

and father. The young boy immediately became teary eyed as he embraced his mother. "We're 

both very proud of you Shinji" his father explained. "There are no words to explain how sorry I 

am for treating you the way I did. However we can go into that later if you don't mind." Shinji 

was awestruck, this was the nicest his father had ever been to him and all he could manage was 

a meek "Yes sir". "Hello Rei" Commander Ikari said happily. "Hello Commander"   
  


"Shinji, why don't you walk Rei home to get some cloths, you can invite her to our home for 

dinner if you like" Shinji's mother explained. "Does this mean I will be living with you and 

mom now father?" "If it is what you wish to do my son" Gendo answered. "Rei, are you ready?" 

Shinji asked, "Yes we can go now" Rei replied. As the two were walking toward Rei's apartment 

Shinji couldn't help but think about what he saw as she was standing there naked after she 

materialized out of the LCL. He was incredibly attracted to her. However, he kicked himself for 

thinking like that. "Ikari, are you angry that you were ordered to escort me home?" Rei's 

question was surprising to Shinji who was deep in thought. "What? No! Not at all, why do you 

ask?" "You usually talk more" Rei explained quietly, still not looking back at Shinji who was 

close behind her.   
  


"Sorry, I was just thinking"   
  


"What about?"   
  


"Umm, my father" Shinji lied.   
  


They walked up the steps to Rei's apartment and entered her dreary room, they just walked right 

in because Rei never locked her door. She found some clothes and proceeded to put them on 

right in front of Shinji. "REI!" Shinji exclaimed, "What?" Rei said calmly still undressing 

(taking off her shirt and jacket that Misato lent her) "Don't you want to go change in your 

room?" Shinji uncomfortably asked. "I see no reason to, you have seen me naked before" Rei 

explained. Shinji who was now blushing right up to his ears decided it would still be better if he 

turned around. "I'm done now" Rei said, Shinji turned around to see Rei in her normal school 

uniform. "I'm ready now" she told Shinji who just stood there looking at her with an abnormal 

look on his face. "Ikari, what's wrong?" Rei curiously asked. "Rei, I'm really glad you came back 

to me" Shinji then gathered up all his courage and embraced Rei. The strange thing was when 

she was in his arms he wasn't nervous. It was Rei's turn to blush now. Shinji saw how flustered 

she was and pulled her closer repeating himself "I'm so glad your back" The quiet blue haired 

girl then placed her arms around Shinji to return his hug. Rei, was for the first time, in a long 

time happy.   
  


Ill be adding more to this later, please keep reading!!! Thanks   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dinner Party

Chapter 4. Dinner Party   
  


"So kiddo, are you ready for school tomorrow?" a drunken Misato asked. "No" Shinji 

unenthusiastically answered. He couldn't believe it he just survived the Third Impact and 

brought everyone back to life and his parents were making him go back to school. It just wasn't 

fair. For now though he was having a good time at the dinner party his mother and father had 

put together. Misato, Asuka, Kaji, Kensuke, Toji, and even Rei was there, things couldn't get 

any better. "Gendo, where did she get that beer, I made a point not to serve any tonight." Yui 

asked her confused husband. "It beats me, she just seems to have an unending supply of alcohol 

in her coat pockets." Hearing this Kaji laughed because he knew that every time Misato "went 

to the bathroom" she was secretly sneaking into Shinji's new room and grabbing a can from the 

twelve pack she hid under his bed. Kaji had advised against putting beer under a kid's bed but in 

Misato's drunken state she thought she was helping the poor kid out. "Maybe he'll get lucky 

with someone besides his hand one night and find the booze necessary." Misato suggested.   
  


Most of Shinji's attention was on the beautiful girl sitting next to him. He adored everything 

about her, the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she ate. The image of Rei sitting on 

top of him naked kept popping into his mind, but Shinji tried his hardest to beat that image 

away because he knew Rei was more than a sexual object. Unknown to Shinji, Rei knew how 

much the Commander's son was watching her. It mad her blush a little but she controlled it. She 

was so used to being ignored that she secretly loved all the attention the young man was paying 

her. One day she overheard the class rep and her boyfriend Toji talking lovingly in class. Toji 

commented on how cute Hikari was. Rei watched Hikari do all sorts of unnecessary things such 

as drop her pencil "accidently" or play with her hair. Rei did the best she could to imitate the 

class rep in being "cute". She dropped the fork she was eating with and almost immediately 

Shinji happily offered his utensil. He then picked Ayanami's fork up, wiped it off with his shirt 

and began eating again. Rei also tried playing with her hair, though it wasn't really long enough 

to play with she tried. She could tell Shinji was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her, she 

was happy, the boy she loved seemed to at least find her cute.   
  


Unknown to either of them Gendo was silently watching this little game. He was filled with 

fatherly pride that his son was making time with a pretty young girl. He was really enjoying 

himself because this was the first time he could look at Shinji as a son and not as a tool. Yui 

caught on that Gendo was staring at Rei and Shinji and promptly told him to pay his lonely wife 

some attention. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.   
  


It was well past eleven now and Misato was as drunk as you can get while still being able to 

walk. "I had a great time Ms. Ikari, I think it's time we head home now." Kaji said politely. As 

soon as Misato caught on to what he was saying she jumped up from where she had been laying 

on the floor and yelled "Guess who's driving!?!" Asuka, who had been fighting with Kensuke 

and Toji all night gave Kaji a worried look. "I guess that means I'll be walking home." Asuka 

worriedly said. "You can't possibly let her drive Kaji." exclaimed Gendo. "Don't worry sir, I 

would be surprised if she even knew what side of the car to get in. 

As Misato, Kaji, and Asuka left, Rei said "I should be getting home now, thank you for dinner 

Ms, Ikari." "Oh, not at all Rei, you're welcome here anytime. How do you plan on getting 

home?" Yui asked. "I was going to walk." Rei innocently said. "Wait a minute, it's way to late 

for you to be walking home!" Shinji exclaimed. "You're right son" Gendo calmly said "Rei you 

are most welcome to stay here the night, you can walk to school with Shinji in the morning." "I 

don't want to impose" Rei shyly remarked. "You wont be imposing at all" Shinji explained 

"You can have my bed for the night." Rei blushed and gave Shinji a small smile that warmed 

his heart. "Thank you Shinji." the slightly embarrassed girl replied. "You know, they could 

always just share his bed." Gendo whispered to Yui with a sly grin on his face. Yui just rolled 

her eyes and said she would get Rei some clothes to sleep in so she wouldn't wrinkle her school 

clothes.   
  


"Which one of you wants to shower first?" Shinji's mother asked. "You know, they could always 

just show at the sa-" Yui cut Gendo off before he could finish his sentence. "Rei can shower 

first father" Shinji said who knew exactly what his dad was going to say. Rei's little feet made 

no sound as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Shinji was listening for, and did 

not hear the lock fix itself into place. *Rei forgot to lock the door* Shinji thought. He nervously 

walked over to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the wooden door, Rei, who was already 

half undressed opened the door and seeing it was Shinji let out a little shriek. Shinji's eyes got 

soup bowl wide as he began to turn red from ear to ear. Rei was standing in the doorway having 

taken her dress off and already unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse. Shinji instinctively 

closed his eyes and apologized a million times. Rei regained her composer and asked "Shinji, 

can I help you?" With his eyes still tightly shut the poor embarrassed boy explained "I...I came 

to tell you that you didn't lock the door. She thanked him and then softly closed the door to let 

Shinji know she wasn't angry with him. Rei was waiting in the living room making Shinji's bed 

on the sofa. Rei, seeing Shinji come in on this unusual sight quickly explained it to Shinji in one 

of her monotone voices "Since you are letting me have your bed, I figured it would only be fair 

if I made your bed on the sofa." "Thank you, but you really didn't have to, it's no problem." 

Shinji happily said. With that Rei finished what she was doing and walked out of the living 

room. The blue haired angel (as Shinji would soon come to call her) did something then that he 

never expected. Rei turned around and walked toward Shinji, she then opened her arms and 

gave Shinji a little hug. "Goodnight Ikari." 


	3. The Unanswered Question

Chapter 5. The Unanswered Question   
  


Rei, who was accustomed to waking up very early was sitting on a chair in the living room 

watching Shinji sleep until she heard someone yelling. "Gendo! Gendo for God's sake get up! 

You're going to be late! I swear if you make me wake those children up . . . " Yui yelled at her 

sleeping husband. "Hmm, the commander seems to like to sleep." Rei said stating the obvious. 

All this commotion obviously stirred Shinji who was now sitting up yawning. "Ikari, Ikari get 

up." Rei said softly. "Please go get ready for school." Wiping the sleep out of his eyes Shinji 

glanced at his watch and to his surprise he wasn't to be at school for another two hours. "Rei, 

are you crazy? Why are you up so early?" Rei just looked at him blankly.   
  
  
  


"Well, since I'm up, I suppose I'll make breakfast." Shinji told Rei. "Ikari, may I help?" Rei 

innocently asked. Shinji was surprised by her question but happily granted Rei's request. "Sure 

you can help, what would you like to do?" Shinji asked. "I can make tea." Rei said. 

Remembering how Rei made tea Shinji asked her if she would set the table, she calmly agreed. 

Rei, as she was accustomed to doing, reached into the cupboard and got one plate, a fork, and a 

knife then set it down on the table. Realizing where she was she quickly got the remaining 

plates and forks. Shinji who was no happily humming while cooking breakfast heard his father 

call him "Shinji, please come in here." The boy didn't know what to expect when he entered his 

father room. Gendo was calmly sitting on his bed tightening his tie. Son, I think we should have 

a talk about you and that little girl out there. *Oh my God, I know he's not going to give me the 

old "birds and bees talk* Shinji thought. With a contorted look on his face Shinji involuntarily 

agreed. "Son, it seems to me that Rei thinks highly of you. She acts very differently toward you 

that she would act to me or mom or even your friends." Shinji's father explained. "You think 

so??" Shinji excitedly asked. Realizing how he sounded he calmed himself and asked again in a 

lower voice, "You think so father?" "Yes, I think so" Gendo replied. "Shinji you're a man now 

and can make you're own decisions, I just wanted to let you know incase you haven't figured it 

out yet." Commander Ikari's son heard his mother yell from the bathroom down the hall 

"GENDO, ARE YOU UP YET??" she screamed. "Yes dear" his father replied. "I should get 

back to making breakfast." Shinji noted, "Okay that fine son." Shinji began to walk out of the 

door when he heard his father "Im sorry son." "For what dad?" "For everything." his father said 

with a frown on his face. "It's okay father." Shinji said with a forgiving smile on his face. He 

then walked out of the room and saw Rei blankly staring at the burning eggs. "Ikari, are they 

supposed to turn brown like that?" Rei curiously asked. Embarrassed, Shinji said "No, they're 

burnt". He was disappointed because he liked the idea of making Rei breakfast however Yui 

came in a saw the mess. "Shinji, I thought you told me you could cook?" Yui jokingly said. 

Shinji who didn't like being embarrassed infront of Rei took the remark a little too seriously 

and yelled "I can!" Yui seeing her son was a little upset because she made that remark in front 

of his object of attention said "Okay, okay I'll just make you some cereal."   
  


As Shinji was leaving out of the front door his father called from behind him "Shinji, make sure 

you walk Rei to her apartment before you come home." His son blushed a little and agreed. 

Shinji, who was still disappointed about the eggs had a concerned look on his face. *That's just 

great.* Shinji thought *I get a chance to impress her and we end up eating cereal.* The attractive young girl walking infront of him turned around and seeing he was still disappointed 

blankly said "Ikari, I don't really eat eggs anyway." This attempt to cheer him up apparently 

worked because Shinji began walking beside her instead of sulking behind. He smiled at Rei 

who just stared back at him. *"Do you find me humorous Ikari?" Rei innocently asked. 

Laughing, Shinji said "No, no of coarse not, and please call me Shinji, after all I don't call you 

Ayanami anymore, right?" "Very well." Rei said, pleased that she had made Shinji feel better.   
  


The pair arrived at school a few minutes later and went into their home room. Rei sat at her 

usual chair a few rows in front of him. Shinji sat at his desk and opened up the laptop computer 

the school provided for all the children. Asuka walked in a few seconds later, then sat down and 

said "Hey baby, you have fun last night?" she then winked at him and pinched his arm. He could 

see she was back to her normal self, usually Shinji would just ignore her comments, however 

this morning he was in a good mood so he exclaimed fairly loudly "Yeah sweetheart, you were 

great! I didn't think a person could bend like that!" Asuka was caught totally off guard by the 

remarks of whom she considered a spineless wimp. She just sat there staring at him with her 

mouth dropped wide open, everyone in the class heard Shinji's remarks and they were all 

staring at her. Even Rei had turned around and was looking at Asuka in a strange way. Kensuke 

whispered to Toji who was sitting beside him "See? I told you, she's a total nympho" Toji gave 

his friend a sly look and said "Yeah I bet ya she shags like a..." He was interrupted by his 

annoyed girlfriend who slapped him in the back of the head. Kensuke could barely control his 

laughter, all he could manage to say was "Busted!" Toji immediately began to apologize to 

Hikari who was looking for something else to hit him with. 

Shinji who was sitting with a content smile on his didn't notice Asuka until she dug her finger 

nails into the back of his neck and whispered "Just wait till lunch boy." At that moment the teacher who was half blind and half deaf hobbled in and seeing Asuka exclaimed "Asuka stop 

hugging your boyfriend back there and get back to your seat." Rei turned around and saw Asuka 

walking away from Shinji's desk. She didn't say anything then but she was some what troubled 

by what the teacher said. *Why is Asuka hugging Shinji?* She thought as the aging teacher 

walk up to her desk and said "Here you go Hikari, pass the out for me if you don't mind." Rei 

was a little confused and explained "My name is Rei" "No, I don't wish to play Hikari, just pass 

the papers out" the half deaf teacher answered. Rei who was still confused decided to do what 

she asked and began passing the papers out. When Rei got to Shinji's desk, she put the paper 

down as hard as she could without making too much noise, now Rei had never passed out 

papers before but he watched her gently place everyone else paper on their desk. Shinji knew she was annoyed with him for some reason. When Rei got to the red head's desk, she 

"accidently" dropped Asuka's paper on the floor and without saying a word walked onto the 

next desk. "Hey Doll!" Asuka exclaimed, "You dropped my paper you dummy!" When Rei 

didn't turn around, she mumbled some German curse word under her breath and picked her 

paper up off the floor. When she straightened herself up again she saw that Shinji was glaring at 

her "I thought I told you not to pick on her anymore" "But she started it!!!" Asuka yelled. The 

annoyed boy just looked away from her in disgust.   
  
  
  


When the lunch bell rang, he walked out to the line and as usual was last. When he finally 

received his "food" he walked through the large cafeteria door and went outside to sit in the 

warm sun. The weather could be called perfect it was sunny, and there was a light breeze 

flowing through the schoolyard, the temperature wasn't too hot or cold it seemed just right 

Shinji thought. He was happy, happy that everyone he loved came back, happy that Nerv was 

destroyed, happy that he would have to pilot the Eva ever again. Shinji picked up a apple, the 

only recognizable piece of food on his tray and began to nibble on that when he heard a large 

amount of laughter coming over from a tree where a few kids had gathered. Shinji, having 

nothing better to do picked up his apple and left his tray to go investigate the source of everyone's amusement.   
  
  
  


When he saw what was so funny something stirred inside him, something dangerous, his eyes 

narrowed and his fists clenched, what he saw completely enraged him. Rei was sitting under a 

tree reading, Asuka was right next to her mocking her, making fun of her, "Is this the only the 

Ayanami wears?" Asuka exclaimed tugging on one of Rei's sleeves. "Look at her, she's a doll. 

She wont even look at me." The fact that Rei wasn't paying much attention to her insults pissed 

Asuka off even more, she slapped the book that Rei was reading out of her hand then got up and 

walked on the book. Rei calmly picked her book and was beginning to walk away when Asuka 

grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Shinji saw that Rei had tears in her eyes and 

was trying to hide them by not looking at anyone. This was the final straw, Shinji could take no 

more, he didn't mind Asuka picking on him, he didn't care what she did to anyone else, but 

what she just did to Rei was inexcusable. With all his might Shinji grabbed Asuka's arm spun 

her around and pushed her as hard as he could to the ground, he then grabbed her back pack and 

flung it against the tree letting all the papers and books fly out. He then returned to the ground 

where was lying half crying, he got close to her face and whispered "If you were not female I 

would beat you with in an inch of your life right now." Asuka had never seen Shinji like this, 

she was scared, extremely scared, she thought he was going to hurt her, but she couldn't move 

she was petrified.   
  


Rei was totally shocked *Why did Ikari defend me? Why is he doing this for me Does he feel the 

same way I do? Does he love me . . . Does he love me?* This question went through Rei's head 

a million times before her train of thought was interrupted by the voice of a teacher who was 

screaming at Shinji from the cafeteria door way. "Oh my! Asuka are you okay? Shinji what have 

you done?" The teacher exclaimed. Shinji, still furious just stared back at her in what she 

thought to be a very, very threatening way. "I think you should leave school now young man, I 

will notify your parents immediately" Without another word the infuriated boy turned around 

and walked off the campus heading toward his home.   
  
  
  


He had only walked a short distance when a blue haired girl gently grabbed him by the arm and 

turned him around. "Why did you do that Shinji?" Rei asked, "I do not mind Asuka's insults." 

"Well I do." Shinji interrupted. "Why do you let her pick on you like that?" Rei just looked 

away. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her Shinji said "I'll walk you home." 

Rei agreed, and they began walking toward Rei's apartment. The same thought had been 

running through Rei's mind the entire time she had been walking with him *Does he love me*   
  
  
  


Shinji pulled the door to Rei apartment open for her then stepped out of the way so she could 

pass by. "Goodbye Rei" Shinji said still upset that he had just been banned from school. Just as 

he was about to take the first step down Rei asked "Shinji, may I ask you a question?" "I think 

you just did." Shinji said, smiling weakly. "Then may I ask another?" Rei asked, "Yes, yes of 

course." Shinji replied. Her tone changed from her usual monotone to a voice that sounded 

weak and unsure. "Shinji, do you love me?" Rei asked lowering her head as she blushed. 

Shinji's eyes were now the size of quarters and his mouth dropped to the ground, Rei's question 

almost knocked him on the floor. This was his perfect chance to tell Rei exactly how he felt, he 

wanted so badly to tell her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. However, all he 

could manage was "I . . . Rei, I . . . " Before Shinji could finish his sentence Rei's small smile 

turned back into her emotionless face, then into a frown as small tears began to form in her 

eyes. "I see" was all Rei said. She then turned around and walked through her door, closing it 

behind her. Shinji's heart felt like someone had stabbed it and used a sledge hammer to drive 

the knife in. He was in incredible emotional pain. *I can't believe I just did that.* Shinji 

thought. *I wonder what I should do, maybe I should just go home* as his old personality began 

to kick in. He could hear Rei sobbing on the other side of the door as he was about to walk 

down the stairs, but he suddenly stopped and thought *No..* "Not this time!" he said out loud. 

With that Shinji burst into Rei's apartment.   
  


I hoped you like this chapter. I know I laid into Asuka pretty hard this time but Ill make up for it next time. However I do dislike Asuka I don't wish to bash her character. I also realize I havent gone much into Shinji's new relationship with his father, but the story isn't about that, it's about Rei and Shinji. Sorry for all the spacing errors, I have to space this all by hand. One more thing, the characters are a bit OOC especially Rei and Shinji, however I do this with good reason, I will still approach everything Rei does from a "Rei perspective. And dont go crazy just because he gets a little backbone, I think its possibly that he would stand up for Rei in such a way if he actually felt her needed to.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Get the Girl

Before I begin this chapter I want to give thanks to all the people who support my ideas and aren't too critical on the little errors I make in character description or story time line. It helps to see good reviews, it made me want to start the new chapter as soon as I read them. To Ice Trax oh my God, if that wasn't a professional sounding review, you must have error checked it like a thousand times. Like I told a friend of mine a while back "Im the writer, no ones gonna tell me what I can and can't write about, if I want a giant meteor made of cotton candy and peanuts to land in the crack of Shinji's ass, that's what's gonna happen. If I want Asuka to get beat up, run over, and thrown out of a plane, that's what's gonna happen." end quote. With that I start the new chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6. Get the Girl   
  
  
  


When Shinji entered Rei's room, what he saw hurt him deeply. She was sitting very close to the 

door as if she couldn't make it any further before she broke down and began to cry. She was 

kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands sobbing quietly. Shinji opening the door 

startled her because she shrieked and stared up at him with her adorable face and gorgeous 

crimson eyes that had sparkling tears in them. Her face was growing red and her cheeks had 

little streams of tears running down them. When Rei saw Shinji she tried to regain her 

emotionless face and monotone voice, but with little success. "Ikari, please leave." she managed 

between sobs. This was an extremely large blow to his courage. However, he decided he wasn't 

going to leave her apartment until she knew exactly how he felt.   
  
  
  


Seeing that the young man wasn't leaving she lost her composer and began to sob loudly. Shinji 

couldn't stand this. He ran to the young girl and tried to console her. He tried putting his arms 

around her but she wouldn't let him, she weakly pushed him away. Shinji grabbed her by the 

shoulders and made him face her. When she looked away her gently pushed her chin so she now 

faced him. Rei was extremely close to his face, he almost couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, he 

also feared her reaction if the kiss wasn't welcome. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, 

again she tried pushing him away but he held on this time. Shinji could see that it took a lot of 

courage on Rei's part to even ask him a question like that, he could also see she was deeply hurt 

by the way he answered her. He tried soothing her by rocking with her back and forth but it 

didn't seem to work. "Rei, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, I really am." Shinji gently 

said. He then took his index finger and wiped the streams of tears off her shining face. "Rei, 

with all my heart, I love you. You are the one person I could always trust, the one person who 

always understood me, the only person that could see the real me."   
  
  
  


What Shinji said stopped Rei's sobbing a great deal. She then looked up at him and gave him 

one of those once in two lifetime smiles that only Rei could give. She then began to weep again. 

Shinji, thinking he had done something horribly wrong begged Rei "What's wrong? What did I 

do? Why are you still sad?" "I...I do not know why I cry" Rei managed. "I do know that I am no 

longer unhappy." "You mean you're crying because you're happy?" Shinji offered. Rei, eyes 

sparkling smiled at Shinji and said "I believe so." She then put her arms around him and 

embraced him. This was the moment they had both waited so long for, they had gone through so 

much pain, but now, nothing could go wrong, they were both in a perfect world. Shinji then did 

something Rei would never forget, he pulled her close to him so that their faces were only 

inches apart, Rei, sensing what was about to happen immediately began blushing, he then kissed 

her. Rei felt a rush of heat go through her chest, at that moment one thought entered her mind *I 

wish to be one with Ikari*. She then placed her arms around his neck and put all her weight on 

him. Shinji was kneeling beside Rei in an unbalanced position so when Rei put her weight on 

him it toppled him over. He landed on his back and Rei gently laid herself on top of him. She 

laid her head on his chest and they both just laid there for the longest time just happy to be in 

each other's arms.   
  
  
  


Shinji remembering what happened between him and Asuka earlier that day said "I think I better 

be heading home now." He desperately wanted to stay, but he felt the longer he stayed the more 

trouble he'd be in when he got home. Rei didn't want Shinji to leave her either, she lovingly 

pulled him closer so he couldn't get up. This made him smile, he gently moved Rei from on top 

of him. He then got up and walked slowly toward the door. He turned around and Rei was still 

sitting in the floor with her head down. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just trying to 

get Shinji to stay longer by playing sad. At first he thought something was wrong, but he say the 

little smile on Rei face. "Rei, I really think I should be leaving now." Shinji unhappily said. She 

got up off the ground and walked slowly over to him and put her arms around his waist. She 

then kissed him one last time. With that Shinji began to walk out of her room, he was almost 

out the door when he turned around and looked around her dreary and what he considered 

lonely room. "Rei, I really don't like you staying her all alone." Shinji thoughtfully said. "I will 

be fine." Rei happily said with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, but still, I don't like you being 

alone so much." Shinji said. Rei just smiled as Shinji turned around and walked down the steps.   
  
  
  


That's how it began, with a simple kiss, two lives are forever changed.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7. Dating Ayanami   
  
  
  


Rei had never been anyone's girlfriend before and she was a little unsure of how she should act 

around Ikari now that he was her boyfriend. *What should I do differently now?* *Will Ikari act 

differently around me?* Rei happily thought as she was getting dressed for school. She couldn't 

wait to get to school and experience this new state of being with Shinji. When Rei opened the 

door to head to school she was a little startled to see someone waiting for her. She then smiled 

when she saw who it was.   
  


Shinji was standing in front of Rei's door with a goofy expression on his face holding a fairly 

large bouquet of flowers. "What are these?" Rei curiously asked. "They're flowers." Shinji 

happily said with a large smile on his face. "Yes, I can see that, but why are they here?" Rei 

innocently said, who honestly didn't understand why Shinji had brought these to her. Shinji, 

who was still half asleep from waking up two hours early to catch Rei before she went to school 

said "Rei, these flowers are for you, just consider them a gift okay?" Rei smiled happily as she 

began to understand what the flowers meant. "Put them in some water, okay?" Rei then nodded 

and turned around and headed into her apartment to look for something to put the gift in. Shinji 

thought it was kind of humorous to see Rei rummaging through her cupboards. She pulled out 

ten blue plastic cups, three plates, and five coffee mugs all with the Nerv insignia on them. She 

then found a large jug, filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. She then walked to 

Shinji who was standing in the doorway and said with a small smile "Thank you Shinji. Are you 

ready to go to school now?" "Aren't you going to put all things back?" Shinji exclaimed. Rei 

glanced at her watch and said "Shinji, I do not wish to arrive late at school." He sighed and 

walked into her apartment and started to put all the cups away. Rei stood in the doorway 

watching him. "Shinji, we need to be leaving soon." Shinji, who knew they had at least an hour 

before they were due at school just smiled and shook his head.   
  
  
  


As they were walking to school Shinji told Rei about how his parents weren't as angry as he 

thought they would be. However they did ground him from going anywhere for a while. "That's 

why I had to sneak out this morning." Shinji explained. Rei frowned and said "I am sorry you 

had to get in trouble because of me." He laughed and happily said "It was defiantly worth it." 

Rei smiled. Shinji said "I do hate that I'm banned from school for two days though."   
  
  
  


He waited with her at school until everyone started to show up, he then gave her a hug and 

started walking home. The two days Shinji had to spend at home went bye rather quickly. Every 

morning he would sneak out of the house and walk Rei to school and every afternoon he would 

make up an excuse to leave to meet Rei at school and walk her home.   
  
  
  


Shinji's parent's knew exactly what was going on, however they didn't say a word. They were 

secretly proud that Shinji stood up to Asuka and protected Rei. They still felt they needed to let 

him know it wasn't right to push Asuka down, so they had to at least make him feel like he was 

being punished.   
  
  
  


Everyone at school was floored to see Rei walking into school holding someone's hand, and 

even more surprised to see that she was holding Shinji's hand. No one, except those that 

witnessed what happened a few days ago knew Shinji had it in him to ask a girl out. Rei blushed 

as everyone watched them enter their home room. Shinji sat a few seats behind Rei and opened 

up his books to get ready for class.   
  
  
  


They were the first ones in class but many soon entered, a Toji and Kensuke who were wide 

eyed with amazement promptly went over to Shinji's desk and asked her how she was in bed. 

"We're not like that yet!" Shinji exclaimed. "Sure, I bet yah's been bangin fer weeks!" Even a 

few courageous souls went over to Rei's desk to see what was up with her and Shinji. The class 

rep, Hikari bashfully asked Rei "So, Ayanami, a..are you and Shinji g..going out?" It's not hard 

to imagine why the class rep was so nervous, Rei didn't even look at her while she was asked the 

question. Rei then turned her head and said, "Going out?" Rei was very unfamiliar with all the 

terms teens have for being boyfriend and girlfriend. "You know, a couple, boyfriend and 

girlfriend." Hikari explained. "Yes" Rei dully said.   
  
  
  


"Wow, well you say it with such enthusiasm, he must be great in bed." A tall red remarked. Rei 

looked behind her and saw Asuka standing right behind her desk. Rei didn't like the remark at 

all she thought about what Shinji had said *You shouldn't let Asuka pick on you.*. Rei was 

about to say something back to Asuka but just then Shinji walked up and happily asked with a 

smile on his face "Everything okay Rei?" Rei smiled and said "Everything's fine Shinji. All the 

people who were watching jumped back a foot when they saw the most sullen girl in all of 

Tokyo 3 smile at Shinji. "Great" Shinji happily said, he then turned his head to face Asuka, his 

smile quickly changed into a scowl. Asuka gave him the finger and walked away. The teacher 

then entered the classroom and began a long boring lecture on the publicized version of the 

Second Impact.   
  
  
  


When the lunch bell rang everyone breathed a sigh of relief except the old teacher who thought it 

was a fire drill. After explaining to the aging teacher that it was the lunch bell the class left the 

room and headed for the cafeteria. Rei and Shinji walked out and got their food they then went 

outside to sit under the tree Rei always sat under. She enjoyed having someone to sit next to her 

at lunch. She would get more than she bargained for though, as Kensuke and Toji walked up 

and sat beside Shinji. Hikari soon followed and even Asuka, seeing the small group formed 

around the couple came over and sat beside Hikari. Rei wasn't used to this at all but Shinji was 

having a good time. Shinji whispered to Rei "You should really try and not look so serious all 

the time, you have a really nice smile, you should try showing it to more people than just me. 

Rei smiled at Shinji and started to blush. Asuka, seeing Shinji and Rei whispering to each other 

decided to butt in "So, Rei how's it hanging?" Shinji turned his attention away from Rei and 

glared at Asuka. Seeing that Shinji was about to get upset she put her arm around him and 

smiled. He stopped glaring and started talking to Rei again. Asuka saw that Rei's lightest touch 

made all of Shinji's angry feelings wash right away. "Hmph, Rei's got her own personal guard 

dog. The only time Ikari gets a backbone is when someone's picking on poor little Rei" Asuka 

said under her breath. She couldn't help but get a little jealous thought. *I wish someone would 

do that for me.* she thought.   
  
  
  


I hope you liked this chapter, the one regret I have about the entire story is maybe I made Rei and Shinji getting together a little too easy. I am running out of ideas to continue this story with. I might start on a new Rei/Shinji fic. But if you have any ideas to continue this story, let me know. 


End file.
